


A good linguist

by AngelaChristian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Languages can be so much fun...and Eric speaks so many of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good linguist

Header  
Title: A good linguist  
Fandom: X-men: first class  
Pairing: Charles/Eric  
Genre: slash, comedy, fluff, romance  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer : X-men belongs to Marvel comics, I don't make money with this.

 

A good linguist 

Charles was sitting at his desk in his study, when Erik entered the room. He was waving an envelope at him.  
“ I found this on my pillow in my room. Can you tell me who “Eric Lanshire” is supposed to be ?”  
Charles looked up from his book. “Ehm, you ? I thought that was your name.”  
“No, it’s Erik with a “k” and the last name is completely wrong.”  
“Oh ?” He reached for a piece of paper and a pencil than handed it to him. “Please write it down for me.”  
Eric took it, wrote his name on it and handed it back to Charles.  
“Lynsher ?” He read aloud “Eric lynch her !!???” Then he burst into laughter. “Eric lynch her !!! ha ha ha …this can’t be it…ha ha ha…” Tears were rolling down his now flushed cheeks.  
Eric gave him an angry look. “It’s not a “s” sound like in ship, it’s a simple ”s”. People never understood it right, so I started to pronounce it like “Lan” in land and the “shir” like in the ending of the word “Yorkshire” in order to make it sound more English. Lehnsherr is a German word, literally translated it means “Feud-Master” a person, who was given a piece of land by a king or queen in order to do farming on it. But I’m sure, you as a professor, already knew that.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to mock you or your name.” Charles looked down onto the floor.  
“Don’t worry about that.” He opened the envelop and took out a small valentine’s day card having many red and pink hearts printed on it. Erik turned it around and read “Je t’aime, mon cheri”.  
“I love you, too, my darling.,” he said aloud. Then he bowed over the desk and gave Charles a French kiss. Their lips and tongues met, showing that they weren’t only made for speaking. Eric was a good linguist, but an even better kisser. He sucked his tongue into his mouth and played with it.  
“Do you know Greek as well as French ?” Charles sighed between two kisses.  
“Yes and even better…” Eric whispered into his ear. “I’ll show you tonight.”  
“I’ll be a good student…” he heard a soft voice in his mind.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Greek= euphemism for anal sex  
> French=euphemism for oral sex


End file.
